Magical Girl Terra
by JameyoftheMegacosmos
Summary: A Magical Girl SRW project. Merak, Eos, Eltria, Endless Illusion, Neuerth, Terra. These are the names of a single planet in the deepest reaches of space. The once peaceful and lush planet is now a nightmarish world torn by endless warfare and environmental catastrophes. Heroes now band together to change the status quo and save the world and its inhabitants from destruction.


_So, here is another Magical Girl Super Robot Wars that will go with Convergence. It is also another unorthodox series since the roster includes both a mecha entry and H-series. The list is pretty much finalized with environmentalism, warfare, and how the two relate being the main themes._

_There are going to be four main characters for the original, which are found at the end of the prologue. They will form into two pairs that have different beginning chapters. Which paring you decide determines what I'll do first._

_Current Roster:_

_* Cardcaptor Sakura_

_** Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card_

_** Cardcaptor Sakura: The Clear Card_

_* Corrector Yui_

_* Doki Doki PreCure_

_* Gun X Sword_

_* Heartcatch PreCure_

_* Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha_

_** Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS_

_** Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS SSX_

_** Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The Movie Series_

_** Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force  
_

_* Magic Knight Rayearth  
_

_* Monster Girl Encyclopedia_

_** Monster Girl Encyclopedia: Fallen Brides_

_** Another Story of the Fallen Maidens: Sword of Truth_

_* Pretear_

_* Puella Magi Madoka Magica  
_

_** Puella Magi Kazumi Magica  
_

_** Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Magica Record  
_

_* Shangri-la  
_

_* Tokyo Mew Mew  
_

_** Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode  
_

_* Universal Lady Justice Aya  
_

_* Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru  
_

_** Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Ara: The Hero Chapter_

_** Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru: Hanayuki no Kirameki_

* * *

_Before the beginning of history, there was a planet in the far reaches of the universe. Although it was a planet five times larger than the average world, it remained home to countless different ecosystems and habitations. Tropical rainforests, arid deserts, frozen tundra, deciduous forests, deep oceans, and a broad diversity of other environments colored the surface of its numerous continents and islands. From nature's point of view, it was a paradise to all living things._

_However, not all paradises were meant to last._

_It all started with the existence of the first sentient beings who put their foot on the surface. These beings were recognized as Gods, bringing forth all sorts of creatures onto the planet's surface. The Gods eyed on their best creation, humanity, as it fought for survival. With the gifts bestowed upon them, they waged war, both on themselves and the creatures that threatened them. As they fought against one threat, another one appeared before them; the planet's inhabitants locked in a perpetuated vicious cycle as per the Gods' will._

_Nonetheless, even the Gods' reign wasn't forever. Even though their power waned and seemingly disappeared, warfare continued throughout the planet. Lush jungles and forests burned to the ground. Arid deserts spread across the world. Tundra lands melted, and oceans became tainted with toxic substances that made them unsuitable for life. Even without the Gods' guidance, humanity's wars and development continued to ruin the planet, destroying their home planet little by little._

_And then, a new force came. Even now, it is known if it was meant to be a gift or a curse._

_At first, they were thought to be the second coming of the Gods, the almighty beings who gave birth to the planet's sentient lifeforms. However, these were a different type of people who set foot on this world, inhabitants from a planet called Earth. They were just like the humanity of this planet, but over a thousand years ago, humanity's errors destroyed their mother planet, forcing them to emigrate to the stars._

_But these new human arrivals, known as the Earth Colonists, were divided amongst themselves. Many were horrified by the planet's condition and sought whatever means to restore it, hoping to prevent its inhabitants from making the same mistakes. However, many cared little about their mistakes, driven by greed and ambition no matter the cost. As those with selfish desires sought to control the world's inhabitants, even those who shared the common goal of restoring the environment went their separate ways._

_As of now the year 12300 Post Genesis, also known as 1,007 Post Coloniam Deductam to the Earth Colonists. The planet's environment is suspended in an equilibrium where ecosystems are destroyed as fast as they are rebuilt. Humanity, now led by four immense political power blocs, continue their fighting amongst each other in zero-sum wars. Meanwhile, the indigenous creatures have become sentient thanks to the existence of a new Demon Lord, who seeks to create a paradise on the planet. Consequently, it has given birth to new malevolent entities that hope to accelerate the planet's destruction, ending all life forever._

_However, some defy that fate throughout the planet's realms. These heroes gather for all sorts of reasons. Some challenge the current state of affairs, wanting to purge and reform humanity of its evils. Others wish to protect their homelands and to restore the planet to its natural beauty. Together, they risk their lives to protect this world, this fantastical world of many wonders and countless given names._

_Merak, Eos, Endless Illusion, Neuerth, and the most known of them all, Terra._

* * *

**_Original Cast_**

_Akiko Kusanagi / Chrysaor Britmart_

_A regular schoolgirl in Tokyo, a large city-state in the land of Zipangu, where the many of the Earth Colonists settled upon their arrival. Akiko cared little for the world's state of affairs, even when her homeland was surrounded by toxic jungles. All she cared about was having a regular peaceful life like all the other Earth Colonist inhabitants. But then, a stranger appeared and said to her, "Now is the time to fight."_

_Without warning, Akiko Kusanagi is conscripted as a soldier of the private organization Alula Kingdom, going by the codename Chrysaor Britmart. She is now forced to fight for her life in dangerous missions with only the Sword of Artegal, a blade that cuts through anything, including the heart of the world's evils._

_Angelisa Caldwell / Cassidy Wyvern_

_A long blonde noble from the Kingdom of Kruss, a human power block that controls a majority of the world's islands and portions of every continent. Her rude temper does not come from her entitlement, but having to take up the fortune ever since her parents died when she was little. She grew in a society where warmongers and other greedy officials sought her hand for their selfish ambitions. As head of the Caldwell family, she was handpicked by the Alula Kingdom that desires her strength and fortune to rid humanity and the world of such people._

_As Cassidy Wyvern of the Maiden Team, she plays the role of a heavy air unit thanks to her ability to manifest and control a massive dragon._

_Trisha MacGiolla Brigid / Kaundiya Trishula_

_A veteran of the Alula Kingdom organization and member of the Artemis Squadron, Maiden Team. Trisha originates from Celta, an island nation in between three of humanity's superpowers: the Agnor Union, Kingdom of Kruss, and Libor Federation. Trisha acts like a big sister to the rest of the team and even the leading members of the Squadron. However, many believe she's trying to uphold a façade when she lost her parents and younger sister. As crippled as she was, her life was saved by the mysterious organization that reconstructed her into a soldier so she can end wars and prevent any more tragedies._

_As her alias, Kaundiya Trishula, she specializes in firearms and serves both the team's long-range warrior and sniper. She's known to use her longer weapons as clubs in addition to her handguns for close combat._

_Yanhu Wei / Aegis Guard_

_A woman from Katai, a member of the Central Revolutionary League of Nations, the fourth human superpower on the planet. She's quiet and only speaks what needs to be said. Little is known about her even from the higher-ups, except she devotes herself to protecting the planet by terminating those soil it._

_As commander of the Maiden Team, her primary weapons are disc-like shields that she can throw as chakrams._

* * *

_So, it's either Akiko-Caldwell or Trisha-Wei. Whichever pairing is the most favored is the one I'll start with first._

_Either way, I hope you enjoy the show._


End file.
